


And Then the Lion Fell in Love with the Lamb

by Minchokeme



Category: Bangtan Boys, bts
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minchokeme/pseuds/Minchokeme
Summary: It was a terrible thing, really. Jimin would come home everyday from work to his abusive boyfriend. Right when he steps through the door is when the fists start flying again. His only real salvation is when he gets to leave the house.Namjoon never really felt emotion. He always bottled them up, thinking it better to keep it to himself then worrying others over something so stupid. He never really expressed his emotions, for he had to keep a strong facade or else his secret would get out, and that's not something he wants to happen.Yoongi couldn't for the life of him explain what pleasure he got out of beating someone. It all started as a loving relationship, until one day he just snapped and had hit him, instantly finding a great deal of pleasure from it. He kept staying up late at night trying to figure it out for himself, but couldn't turn up an answer.Jin was always tired of their bullshit, but when it came to when one of them was at his doorstep, seeking shelter for the night, he would set that aside and comfort them. He hated to see them in an abusive relationship, but hey, what could he do?





	

Jimin curled up into a ball, his head against the corner as he closed his eyes and took deep breaths, but the bruise that was all ready forming on his ribs pained him to do so. He fought back the tears, trying not to give Yoongi the satisfaction that he seemed to get out of beating the younger male. Why Yoongi loved beating him? He didn't know. All he knew was that he was bruised and couldn't really feel anything but numbness. This was a regular day for Jimin, though, so he had started to get used to it a couple of years ago.

 

Jimin opened his eyes and looked up as he heard Yoongi's footsteps. " _ **Look, I'm sorry, Jimin. I shouldn't have done that. I couldn't control my anger. You know I love you, right?**_ " Yoongi asked, brushing back some of Jimin's hair so it wouldn't be in his face. Jimin looked at Yoongi and searched for any sign of seriousness, which he saw, but doubted that Yoongi actually meant what he said. " ** _Yeah_** ," Jimin croaked out, his throat dry from being choked by Yoongi and struggling not to cry. Yoongi then smiled at Jimin, cupping the younger male's cheek. " _ **Good**_ ," Jimin heard Yoongi speak. It was always like this. Has been for years now. Yoongi would beat Jimin, and then come apologize, only to do it again not even a few hours later. Jimin learned to get slightly used to it, since he didn't want to upset Yoongi, which, was a bad thing to upset the older male.

 

Jimin bit his lip before then feeling Yoongi's oh so sweet lips on his own. This had to be Jimin's favorite part about Yoongi coming to apologize for what he did to Jimin, when he got kissed. He couldn't explain why it was his favorite part about these types of situations, but all he knew was that he loved it. The feeling of Yoongi's rough, but sweet lips on his own, entwining in a perfect way. Yoongi pulled away from the kiss, standing up and holding a hand out to Jimin. " _ **Let's get you in the bath. I'll make it a bubble bath for you to help with the pain**_ ," the mint green haired man spoke. Sighing, Jimin took Yoongi's hand and stood up, grunting and wincing in pain as the bruises caused him to buckle before grabbing onto Yoongi for support. This, for some odd reason, caused Yoongi to chuckle, but then he helped walk Jimin to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, Jimin was sat on the toilet seat while Yoongi set the bathtub up. Jimin watched as the beautiful older male began to take his clothes off. Jimin didn't realise how long he was staring for until Yoongi snapped his fingers in front of his face, causing Jimin to quickly snap his eyes back to Yoongi. " _ **Let's get you out of your clothes and into the tub**_ ," Jimin heard from Yoongi.

 

With his head against Yoongi's chest, Jimin closed his eyes and began to think about how it all had started anyway. ' _Why did Yoongi beat me?_ ' He thought, replaying the whole scene in his head.

 

 

_Jimin was sat on the couch, the TV remote in hand as he flipped through the channels, trying to find something good on. When he didn't succeed, he decided to check the time. **Hm. Yoongi should be here soon**. The young male thought. Once Yoongi got home, is when the beatings started happening. Jimin looked up at the door, his eyes widening when he saw the door knob turn, and in walks Yoongi. Jimin was, from what Yoongi ordered before he had left, supposed to clean around the place just a bit, but Jimin hadn't cleaned anything like he was supposed, too. He knew what was going to happen whenever Yoongi found out. Jimin would get beat yet again. " **What the hell, Jimin! Didn't I fucking ask you to clean up a bit while I was fucking gone? Why didn't you do it, huh?** " Yoongi asked Jimin, his face reddening with madness towards the younger male. Jimin flinched at the raise in Yoongi's voice, knowing that he would be hit pretty soon. Jimin gulped as he looked up at Yoongi with pleading, watery eyes. " **I-I'm sorry. I-I was g-going to clean u-up but I g-got caught up in w-watching you on t-the TV** ," Jimin spoke, stuttering slightly as he then faltered from looking at Yoongi, closing his eyes as he awaited the beatings._

 

_Yoongi scowled at Jimin, sneering down at him as he reared back his fist, bringing it down onto Jimin's rib cage, kicking him down to the floor and just totally beating him black and blue before he then remembered Jimin saying he was watching Yoongi on the television, causing him to stop and fleeting to their bedroom, to recollect himself. 'Holy shit. I need to fucking stop. Jimin actually cares about me, probably loves me, too. Why the fuck am I beating him to near death every fucking night, when I could be loving him back?' Yoongi asked himself. 'It's because I can't love. I don't how to love after that bitch of an ex-girlfriend left me when I actually loved her. I shoudl go apologise to Jimin right now, let him know that I'm still here, at least.' Yoongi sighed and got up, going back out and finding Jimin in a corner of the room._

 

 

Jimin opened his eyes and turned to look at Yoongi, absorbing his beautiful features. " _ **Yoongi? Why do you beat me? Why can't you see that I love you?**_ ****" The younger male asked the mint green haired male, tears pooling at his eyes again. Yoongi looked down at Jimin and felt his heart compress from the sight of Jimin on the verge of crying again. He didn't know what this feeling was, but he didn't appreciate it all that much. " _ **I know that 'I can't control my anger' is a very good excuse, but sometimes I just want to push people away. I don't really want them to get all that close in fear of losing them. I don't want to lose you, Jimin. I can't lose you. And I've finally started to realize that beating you is making me lose you even more, so I've decided that I was going to try to stop with the beatings, for you. I'll try, for you, Jimin. I love you. Okay? I really do. I just have trouble expressing my feelings**_ ****," Yoongi said in response, sighing as he brushed his hand through Jimin's pink hair, being careful of the bruises on his forehead. Jimin closed his eyes at this and inwardly sighed. He wished Yoongi could me more caring like this all the time. But, the question is, did Jimin actually believe Yoongi? Was Yoongi telling the truth?


End file.
